The Existence of a Beauty
by pratz
Summary: “What would you do if suddenly you realize I’m no longer here?” Wolfram x Yuuri.


existencebeauty

**The Existence of a Beauty**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: never will be mine, really, so don't bother to sue me...

Notes: _Kyou Kara Maou_ really occupies my mind lately, and this fic's born following the previous ones. A short, silly vignette during my dozing time on a weekend. Pardon me if they seem too OOC. Have a good time and please do leave a feedback. Thank you.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wolfram was, in a very simple way, beautiful indeed.

"You should smile like that more often."

The blonde bowed his head down to see his Heika, with his black-haired head on his lap, smiling at him. "You see me smiling more often than others do."

"Ah," Yuuri placed his palm on Wolfram's shoulder and raised himself to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with his so-called fiancé. Their bed creaked a bit at the movement, but nothing could break the serene and peaceful atmosphere in their bedroom. "I'm glad that kind of smile is reserved only for me... or is it?"

Half-scowling, Wolfram tried to encounter. "To be jealous is my job, not yours."

"Why should I, Wolfram, be jealous of the moon?"

The green-eyed soldier didn't answer immediately. Instead of giving his Heika a satisfaction by catching the bait, he turned away to watch the moon outside the window again. Allowing himself a little time to be melancholic, Wolfram wordlessly leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Wolfram?"

"The moon is beautiful."

Yuuri's smile softened at the words he had heard. "And so are you."

"Ne, Yuuri," Wolfram began, "do you think a beauty does exist forever?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Wolfram turned aside, looking at his Heika in the eyes, all serious and half-hoping―that's if Yuuri didn't mistake the emotion written in his face. "What would you do if suddenly you realize I'm no longer here?"

The way Wolfram spoke sent a chilling shiver through his spine. "What?"

"Don't pretend to be foolish. Nothing lasts forever," Wolfram abruptly winced at the harsh tone of his own voice. "No one knows where this all ends." _No one knows when you'll be going back to your world and never return or when I'll die._

"Does it matter to you?"

"Of course!" he snapped. "It's just like the moon. It will disappear in a certain time. Even a beauty could barely stand firm against something like that."

"But you're not the moon," Yuuri sounded serious for the first time that night. "Wolfram is Wolfram."

"Just answer me, will you?!"

Silent. Wolfram was nearly dying to hear the answer, or anything, came out from Yuuri's mouth.

"I will wait for you."

Wolfram blinked.

"I'll be waiting for you to return if suddenly I realize you're no longer here."

"But th―" he was silenced by a warm finger on his lips.

"I believe you have your own reason if someday you decide to disappear before my eyes," Yuuri's eyes were kind and honest when he spoke. "You're the one who said you'll fall with me if I fall, then why don't I do the same in case our positions are changed? I won't ask you why because I know you'll give me a bunch of reasons, so don't ask me why either."

Astonished―or even mortified―was the only name Wolfram could think of about his own state recently.

"But that doesn't mean I want you to prove it. It's lonely at the top only on my own," Yuuri chuckled as his finger trailed to the green-eyed soldier's jaw. "Beauty is eternal in itself, Wolfram."

Wolfram rolled his head to bury his face on the joint of Yuuri's neck and shoulder, his arm snaking around Yuuri's waist. Nothing, no one was allowed to rob this from him, from them. "If it so, then don't let me disappear."

Laughing softly, Yuuri sunk himself onto the bed as Wolfram pressed their bodies together. "How can I let you go after all of this time?" Yuuri moaned low when his lower body rubbed against Wolfram's in a delicate way. "That's, of course, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Wolfram's let his eyes close when heated lips met his, and his mind drifted to the precious time he had been blessed with. "I don't mind at all."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
